Hearts and Paws Day
by wolfinsheepsclothing-026
Summary: A quick valentine's day shipfic. They are a bit OOC, sorry. Happy V-Day!


Hearts and Paws Day

Discord sat on a cloud, as usual. He was staring at the setting sun, he liked how it made the sky turn orange and the clouds turn pink without his magic. He sighed and looked below at a cottage he was regretting to go in. Tia had asked, more like ordered, him to visit Fluttershy for the weekend. He did like his friend dearly, but lately she had this effect on him. He didn't like it was to put it in short terms. It made him feel as if his own heart was flying up his throat and out of his mouth. He felt lighter than air, yet at the same time heavier than lead. Also, lately, when ever he looked Fluttershy straight in the eyes he felt himself being drawn to them. Was this the Stare that everypony talked about? No, she had used that on him and it did not work.

Eventually he sighed in defeat and snapped his talons. He instantly appeared in Fluttershy's living room, where she was napping on the couch. She woke up startled and fell on the floor, when she noticed the miss-matched creature in her home she got up and smiled. "Oh, hello Discord." she said and sat back on the couch. He smiled back and sat next to her, careful not to brush her fur. "I don't mean to be rude," she started "but what are you doing here?"

He smirked and looked at the floor, so he wouldn't meet her eyes, "Tia sent me here for the weekend because I annoyed her too much."

He heard a gasp and looked up at Fluttershy, "The weekend! Oh, but tomorrow is Hearts and Hooves Day and I promised Rarity I would go to the spa and also help her with some designs."

Discord cocked his head, "Hearts and Hooves Day?"

"You don't know what that is?" he shook his head. Fluttershy closed her eyes, "Umm, it's a day where couples can go out together or it's a day where you can find your special somepony." she opened her eyes once again and saw that Discord had summoned a notepad and pencil.

"… special somepony." he wrote and heard a giggle from his friend. "Well very good my dear, now if you excuse me I would like to sleep and if I remember correctly this is my bed."

"O-oh, of c-course." Fluttershy flew upstairs to her room and went to sleep.

Discord chuckled to his self. He loved messing with her and she didn't mind his jokes. He thought over Hearts and Hooves Day and fell asleep with a final thought of Fluttershy.

He woke up the next morning to Fluttershy rushing around mumbling, "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" He sat up and watched amused as she rushed around. He walked over to the door and opened it for her. She smiled and kissed his cheek as she went out the door, "Goodbye Discord! I'll be back later." Discord stood there frozen, what was that?! He teleported back to the couch. "Why in Equestria would she do that?" he asked nothing in particular. He touched the cheek she had kissed and remembered the brief feeling it had brought up. He went outside and sat under a tree.

He awoke probably two hours later surrounded by pink and red flowers. He jumped up, "Where did those come from!" He picked one up and sniffed it, then he growled "Chaos magic. I did this!" he looked around. It was a magical reaction to, to something! He didn't know what, and that made him feel enraged. He heard soft hoof-falls and looked to see Fluttershy coming this way. "No-no-no-no!" he said and hid in the tree. He couldn't face her now, defiantly not in this setting. She stopped under the tree and looked at the flowers, then she bent down and sniffed a few. Then suddenly he saw she started to sway and then she fell down. He gasped and went down to her, he smelt the flowers again. They had a faint sleeping magic on them, they didn't effect him for he had made them appear. He sighed and curled around her until she awoke.

When she did awake he had fallen asleep. She looked at him and smiled, she moved around a bit and found he had wrapped his self around her. She blushed and tried fly out, but his arm was around her torso. She jumped up and tried to get out of his hold. The sudden movement made Discord awaken and jump and Fluttershy. They then proceeded to roll down the hill that led to small duck pond. Then they fell, with Discord holding Fluttershy above him and growling. He stopped when he saw it was only her, and without meaning to he locked his eyes with hers. He found himself getting lost in her dark teal orbs, they seemed to sparkle like stars. Had they always done that? It felt like _she _was hypnotizing _him_, he slowly lowered her and wrapped his arms around her small frame. She squeaked at this movement and looked away from him, he found that so adorable. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. Then suddenly he saw that she was leaning forward, her eyes were closing and his were widening. Finally her lips touched his and he blushed bright red, as did she. But he found himself kissing back and closing his eyes too.

After kissing for what felt like hours he broke the kiss and locked her eyes again, "Fluttershy, w-will you, um that is," he was stuttering! He had never done that before. She chuckled and placed her hoof on his lips making him go quiet. "Yes." she said and kissed him again which he quickly accept. His heart felt like it was exploding! He broke the kiss once more and said with more confidence, "I love you!" she laughed and he went back to kissing her.


End file.
